


Peter Pan Never Ends

by Feytwilight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan would do anything to survive including tricking his son and trapping his son's beloved and their child in the underworld forever...  AKA Why true love's kiss didn't work for Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan Never Ends

After he left the diner Pan immediately transported himself to the backroom of the pawnshop. He wasn’t really surprised by his son’s betrayal; he always had been such a cowardly thing.   But his son would pay the price for it now, or rather his beloved would. Rumple was a fool to think that he would ever be forgiven for having killed him back in Storybrooke. Pan had planned to make him suffer after they had returned to life, but with a beating heart just waiting for him to pluck, and his son’s abandonment fresh in his mind, he might as well have his cake now and eat it too. Pan looked down at the sleeping beauty his son had fallen so deeply for and the unborn grandson residing within her. But hesitation had never been in his nature, and there was little time before his son eventually came here. Pan quickly drew his pale hand back over his shoulder and then plunged it violently down into Belle’s chest. The woman didn’t move an inch as he drew back his hand with Belle’s red glowing heart pulsing in it. Without a second thought he plunged it into his own chest and felt alive again. He threw a cloaking spell around the girl and moved her behind some shelves. He then lay down in her place, and masked himself in her likeness. He smiled then with Belle’s smile. His shadow would take his place here in the underworld until he reached the living world again, nestled safely within Pandora’s Box which his shadow would offer to Rumple to transport Belle. Pan closed his eyes and remained perfectly still as Rumplestilskin entered the shop, walked slowly to the back and leaned down for a last hopeless kiss.


End file.
